tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Becoming a Man Bulgarian
1. Today we are going to talk about becoming a man. Becoming a man is a period of change that occurs when a boy becomes an adult. At this time your body will change. ще поговорим за това, как се превръщаш в мъж. Възмъжаването е време на промяна, която се случва, когато едно момче се превръща в мъж. През това време твоето тяло ще се промени. 2. Also your feelings about people may change and your reactions to people and events may be different. These changes are completely natural and happen to everyone. така твоите чувства към различни хора може да се променят и твоите реакции към хора и случки може да са различни. Тези промени за напълно естествени и се случват на всеки. 3. Becoming a man is a slow process and happens at different times for different people. For most boys these changes will happen between the ages of 10 and 18. е бавен процес, който се случва по различно време за различните хора. За повечето момчета тези промени се случват между 10- и 18-годишна възраст. 4. Now here are some questions for you: ето няколко въпроса: 5. What happens when you become a man? се случва когато се превръщаш в мъж? 6. There are changes to the way you look and feel, промени в начина, по който изглеждаш и се чувстваш, 7. Or your eyes change colour? цветът на очите ти се променя? 8. Press a button now. путон сега. 9. Well done! Your body shape will change. Also your feelings about people may change and your reactions to people and events may be different. Тялото ти ще се промени. Също така чувствата ти към различни хора и твоите реакции към хора и случки може да са различни. 10. When will you become a man? ще се превърнеш в мъж? 11. Between the ages of 20 and 30, 20- и 30-годишна възраст, 12. Or between the ages of 10 and 18? между 10- и 18-годишна възраст? 13. Press a button now. бутон сега. 14. That’s correct. Becoming a man is a slow process and boys become men at different ages. It’s a completely natural process and happens to everyone. Превръщането в мъж е бавен процес и различните момчетата се превръщат в мъже на различна възраст. Тове напълно естествен процес, който се случва на всеки. 15. Some changes are the same for girls and boys. промени са същите за момчета и момичета. 16. Both boys and girls get taller and begin to grow hair under their arms and around their genitals. Both boys and girls sweat more as they become adults and so need to wash more often. при момчета, и при момичета се появява окосмяване под мишниците и около половите органи. Момчетата и момичетата се потят повече, когато се превръщат във възрастни, и затова се налага да се мият по-често. 17. As you become a man you will grow facial hair, your voice will become deeper and your shoulders will become broader. се превръщаш в мъж, ще започне да ти расте брада, гласът ти ще стане по-дълбок, а раменете ти по-широки. 18. Girls also change physically to look more like women. Girls develop breasts and their hips become larger. също се променят физически и започват да изглеждат повече като жени. Момичетата развиват гърди и бедрата им наедряват. 19. What change will happen as you become a man? промяна ще настъпи, когато се превръщаш в мъж? 20. You will never be afraid of anything, няма да те е страх от нищо, 21. Or your voice will become deeper? гласът ти ще стане по-дълбок? 22. Press a button now. бутон сега. 23. Well done! As you become a man you will grow facial hair, your voice will become deeper and your shoulders will become broader. Когато се превръщаш в мъж, ще ти порасне брада, гласът ти ще стане по-дълбок, а раменете ти по-широки. 24. As you become a man where will you grow hair? ще ти порасне окосмяване, когато се превръщаш в мъж? 25. Around your genitals, половите органи, 26. Or on the end of your nose? на върха на носа ти? 27. Press a button now. бутон сега. 28. Yes! As you become a man you will grow hair around your genitals and under your arms. Когато се превръщаш в мъж, окосмяване ще порасне около половите ти органи и под мишниците ти. 29. As you become a man your genitals develop fully and your penis will get bigger. се превръщаш в мъж, половите ти органи ще се развият напълно и пенисът ти ще порасне. 30. Your penis may be bigger or smaller than your friends’. Each boy will have a slightly different sized and shaped penis. This is completely natural. ти може да е по-малък или по-голям от тези на твоите приятели. Всяко момче ще има малко различен по форма и размер пенис. Това е напълно нормално. 31. Will your penis always look the same as your friends’? изглежда ли пенисът ти винаги напълно еднакво с тези на твоите приятели? 32. Yes, Да, 33. or no? не? 34. Press a button now. бутон сега. 35. You are correct! Your penis may be bigger or smaller than your friends’. This is completely natural. Твоят пенис може да е по-голям или по-малък от тези на твоите приятели. Това е напълно естествено. 36. In some areas boys may have the skin around the tip of their penis (foreskin) removed. This is called circumcision and may be done for cultural or religious reasons. някои области е прието да се премахне кожата около върха на пениса. Това се нарича обрязване и може да бъде направено по културни или религиозни причини. 37. In some areas circumcision is only done if the boy or man has a problem with infection. някои области, обрязването се прави само ако момчето има проблем с инфекция. 38. When a boy is circumcised he will feel some pain. He may also find it painful to wee/pee/urinate for some days after circumcision. момче е подложено на обрязване, то ще почувства болка. Също така може да бъде болезнено да уринира през следващите няколко дни след обрязването. 39. However, if you have been circumcised and feel unwell or develop a fever soon afterwards, you should go to your nearest clinic and see a doctor. това, ако си бил подложен на обрязване и се чувстваш зле или имаш висока температура скоро след процедурата, трябва да отидеш до най-близката болница и да се консултираш с доктор. 40. If you have been circumcised and you develop a fever soon afterwards, what should you do? си бил подложен на обрязване и вдигнеш висока температура след това, какво трябва да направиш? 41. Keep quiet, as you are now a man, си траеш, защото си мъж, 42. Or go to your nearest clinic? да отидеш до най-близката болница? 43. Press a button now. бутон сега. 44. You are right! If you have been circumcised and feel unwell or have a fever soon afterwards, you should go to your nearest clinic and see a doctor. Ако си бил подложен на обрязване и се чувстваш зле или имаш температура след това, трябва да оридеш до най-близката болница и да се консултираш с лекар. 45. A creamy, smelly substance may appear under the skin at the tip of your penis. материал с мириз може да се образува под кожата на върха на пениса ти. 46. This creamy, smelly substance contains germs, which can cause an infection and make you ill. кремообразен, миризлив материал съдържа микроби, които могат да причинят инфекция и да те разболеят. 47. You must wash your penis every day. This is particularly important if you have recently been circumcised. да миеш пениса си всеки ден. Това е особено важно, ако наскоро си бил подложен на обрязване. 48. How often should you wash your penis? често трябва да миеш пениса си? 49. Once a day, дневно, 50. Or once a week? веднъж седмично? 51. Press a button now. бутон сега. 52. Yes. Well done! You should wash your penis every day. This is particularly important if you have recently been circumcised. Правилно! Трябва да миеш пениса си всеки ден. Това е особено важно, ако наскоро си бил подложен на обрязване. 53. As you become a man you may experience powerful emotions or sudden changes in your mood. This can cause some boys to become more aggressive than others. се превръщаш в мъж, може да изпитваш силни емоции или внезапни промени в настроението ти. Това може да е причина някои момчета да са по-агресивни от други. 54. You may feel embarrassed about these emotions and may also find it difficult to concentrate in school. да се чувстваш неудобно заради тези емоции и може да ти е трудно да се концентрираш в училище. 55. If you feel embarrassed about the way your body is changing or about any emotions you are feeling, don’t worry; such feelings are normal. се чувстваш неудобно заради начина, по който тялото ти се променя, или заради емоции, които изпитваш, не се притеснявай; тези чувства са нормални. 56. It is a good idea to talk to an older relative or friend. They have already experienced these changes themselves and should be able to help you. идея е да поговориш с по-възрастен роднина или приятел. Те самите вече са преживяли тези промени и могат да ти помогнат. 57. Is it normal for boys to have powerful emotions as they become men? ли е момчета да изпитват силни емоции, когато се превръщат в мъже? 58. Yes, Да, 59. Or no? не? 60. Press a button now. бутон сега. 61. Well done! It is completely normal for you to experience powerful emotions as you become a man. Напълно нормално е да изпитваш силни емоции, когато се превръщаш в мъж. 62. What should you do if you feel embarrassed about your feelings or changes in your body? трябва да направиш, ако се чувстваш неудобно заради твои чувства или промени, които настъпват в тялото ти? 63. Worry in silence, се притесняваш за това тайно, 64. Or talk to an older relative or friend? да поговориш с по-възрастен роднина или приятел? 65. Press a button now. бутон сега. 66. Yes! If you are embarrassed or worried about your feelings or changes in your body, talk to an older relative or friend. They have already experienced these changes themselves and should be able to help you. Ако си притеснен или разтревожен заради твои чувства или промени, които настъпват в тялото ти, поговори с по-възрастен роднина или приятел. Те самите вече са преживяли тези промени и ще могат да ти помогнат. 67. Often boys and girls begin to have more sexual thoughts as they become adults. момчетата започват да имат повече сексуални мисли, когато се превръщат във възрастни. 68. Thinking about sex or touching your genitals (masturbation) can cause sexual excitement. Your penis will become stiff or erect. мислиш за секс или докосваш половите си органи (маструбация), това предизвиква сексуално вълнение. Пенисът ти ще стане твърд или еректирал. 69. Boys often have an erect penis (an erection) when they wake up in the morning. Erections can happen at any time, sometimes causing embarrassment. често имат ерекрирал пенис (ерекция), когато се събудят сутрин. Ерекцията може да се случи по всяко време, което може да те накара да се чувстваш неудобно понякога. 70. Erections happen to males of all ages. After an erection your penis will usually go back to its normal state within a few minutes. се случва на мъже от всякакви възрасти. След ерекция пенисът ти обикновено ще се върне към нормалното си състояние след няколко минути. 71. What happens when you think about sex or touch your penis? става, когато мислиш за секс или докосваш пениса си? 72. You will become ill, се разболееш, 73. Or your penis becomes erect? пенисът ти ще еректира? 74. Press a button now. [ Натисни бутон сега. ] 75. Yes! When you think about sex or touch your genitals your penis usually becomes erect. Когато мислиш за секс или докосваш половите си органи, пенисът ти обикновено еректира. 76. Do boys have complete control of their erections? ли момчетата пълен контрол над тяхната ерекция? 77. Yes, Да, 78. Or no? не? 79. Press a button now. бутон сега. 80. Correct! Erections can happen at any time to boys and men of all ages. This can sometimes cause embarrassment but remember, it is natural. Ерекцията може да се случи по всяко време на момчета или мъже от всякакви възрасти. Това понякога може да причини неудобство, но запомни, че е нормално. 81. When you are sexually excited or stimulated, fluid is often produced from the tip of your erect penis. си сексуално възбуден или стимулиран, върхът на пениса ти често отделя течност. 82. You can become sexually excited or stimulated whilst asleep and having a dream. да се възбудиш сексуално докато спиш или сънуваш. 83. This can cause fluid to come out of your penis while you are sleeping. This is natural, healthy and nothing to feel guilty about. може да е причина пенисът ти да отдели течност докато спиш. Това е естествено, здравословно и не е причина да се чувстваш виновен. 84. What happens when you are sexually excited or stimulated? се случва когато си сексуално възбуден или стимулиран? 85. Your penis becomes erect and fluid may be produced, ти може да еректира и да отдели течност, 86. Or your hair grows faster? косата ти расте по-бързо? 87. Press a button now. [ Натисни бутон сега. ] 88. Well done! When you are sexually excited or stimulated your penis becomes erect and fluid may be produced. Когато си сексуално възбуден, пенисът ти еректира и може да отдели течност. 89. Can you become sexually excited whilst asleep? ли да се възбудиш сексуално докато спиш? 90. Yes, Да, 91. Or no? не? 92. Press a button now. [ Натисни бутон сега.] 93. Correct! You can become sexually excited or stimulated whilst asleep and having a dream. This can cause fluid to come out of your penis while you are sleeping. This is natural, healthy and nothing to feel guilty about. Може да се възбудиш сексуално докато спиш или сънуваш. Това може да е причина пенисът ти да отдели течност докато спиш. Това е естествено, здравословно и не е причина да се чувстваш виновен. 94. The physical changes that happen to boys and girls as they become adults make them more attractive to each other. You might want to touch and kiss others during this time. промени, които се случват на момчета и момичета, когато се превръщат във възрастни, ги правят по-привлекателни едни за други. Ти може да искаш да докоснеш или целунеш други през този период. 95. If someone does not want to be touched they will say things like, “Stop!” or “No!” or “Don’t”. This means they do NOT want to be touched and you should stop touching them immediately. It is wrong to touch someone if they do not want to be touched. които не искат да бъдат докосвани, ще кажат неща като "Спри" или "Не" или "Недей". Това означава, че те НЕ искат да бъдат докосвани и ти трябва незабавно да спреш да ги докосваш. Грешно е да докосваш хора, които не искат да бъдат докосвани. 96. You should also say “No” or “Stop” if someone is touching you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable. също трябва да кажеш "Не" или "Спри", ако някой те докосва по начин, който те кара да се чувстваш неудобно. 97. Remember if you are unsure or confused about your feelings talk to an older friend or relative. ако не си сигурен или объркан как се чувстваш, поговори с по-възрастен приятел или роднина. 98. What should you do if someone says things like, “Stop!” or “No!” or “Don’t”? трябва да се отнесеш към хора, които ти казват неща като "Спри" или "Не" или "Недей"? 99. Stop touching them immediately, спреш да ги докосваш незабавно, 100. Or ignore what they say and continue touching them? да игнорираш какво ти казват и да продължиш да ги докосваш? 101. Press a button now. бутон сега. 102. Correct! If someone says things like, “Stop!” or “No!” or “Don’t”, this means they do NOT want to be touched and you should stop touching them immediately. Хора, които казват неща като "Спри", "Не" или "Недей" НЕ желаят да бъдат докосвани и ти трябва да спреш да ги докосваш незабавно. 103. What should you do if you are unsure or confused about your feelings? трябва да направиш, ако си несигурен или обиркан по отношение на твоите чувства? 104. Shout at friends and family, се разкрещиш на приятели и семейство, 105. Or talk to an older friend or relative? да поговориш с по-възрастен приятел или роднина? 106. Press a button now. бутон сега. 107. Well done! If you are unsure or confused about your feelings talk to an older friend or relative. Ако си несигурен или объркан как се чувстваш, поговори със по-възрастен приятел или роднина. 108. Sexual excitement can progress from simple kissing and touching to sexual intercourse (sex). This is when the boy’s penis is put into a girl’s vagina. възбуда може да премине от просто целуване и докосване в сексуален акт (секс). Това се случва, когато момчешкия пенис е поставен във вагината на момичето. 109. If fluid from your penis enters a girl’s vagina the girl can become pregnant. This can happen the very first time you have sex. течност то пениса ти попадне във вагината на момиче, то момичето може да забременее. Това може да се случи дори и при първия път, когато правиш секс. 110. The important thing for you is to make sure that it is the right time for you both. It is important to respect each other. е да си сигурен, че това е правилния момент и за двама ви. Важно е да се уважавате взаимно. 111. What happens during sex? се случва по време на секс? 112. A girl and a boy kiss and hug a lot, и момче се целуват и прегръщат много, 113. Or a man’s penis is put into a woman’s vagina? мъжкият пенис е поставен във вагината на жена? 114. Press a button now. бутон сега. 115. Correct! Sex is when a man’s penis is put into a woman’s vagina. Секс е поставянето на мъжкия пенис във вагината на жената. 116. If fluid from your penis touches the entrance to or enters the vagina, can a girl become pregnant? течност от пениса ти докосне входа на вагината или попадне в нея, може ли момичето да забременее? 117. Yes, needed here 118. Or no? needed here 119. Press a button now. needed here 120. Well done! If fluid from your penis touches the entrance to or enters the vagina the girl can become pregnant. This can happen the first time you have sex. needed here 121. If you decide to have sex with someone how do you know it’s the right time for you? needed here 122. Because both you and your partner feel ready, needed here 123. Or because there is a full moon? needed here 124. Press a button now. needed here 125. Yes. Both partners should decide when it is right for them to have sex. It is important to respect each other. needed here 126. You may want to have sex when you are sexually excited, but after having sex you may feel disappointment, guilt or shame. needed here 127. This can be especially true in communities where sex before marriage is strictly forbidden. needed here 128. You may feel emotionally mature and ready to have sex, but you should think very carefully before deciding to have sex. needed here 129. Not having sex is also the best way of avoiding HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 130. What is the best way of avoiding HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases? needed here 131. by not having sex, needed here 132. or by only having sex with someone you know? needed here 133. Press a button now. needed here 134. Correct! Not having sex is the best way of avoiding HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 135. HIV and sexually transmitted diseases are very dangerous and can be passed from one person to another during sex. needed here 136. There are ways of preventing pregnancy and protecting against sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 137. A condom is a rubber sheath that a man places over his erect penis. needed here 138. A condom can prevent pregnancy AND protect both partners from sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 139. Can sexually transmitted diseases be passed from one person to another during sex? needed here 140. Yes, needed here 141. Or no? needed here 142. Press a button now. needed here 143. Yes! Sexually transmitted diseases can also be passed from one person to another during sex. A condom can prevent pregnancy AND protect both partners from sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 144. You can decide what to do with your body. You should not agree to any sexual activity with another person unless you feel happy and ready to do so. needed here 145. If anyone touches you when you don’t want them to touch you, tell them to stop. needed here 146. If anyone tries to force you to do something sexual which you do not want to do, you should tell someone you trust. needed here 147. Someone you trust could be a friend, social worker, nurse or family member. needed here 148. What should you do if someone touches you sexually and makes you feel bad? needed here 149. Do what the person tells you, needed here 150. Or say "No" and tell someone you trust? needed here 151. Press a button now. needed here 152. Yes! Say "No" and then tell someone you trust. No-one should touch you sexually if you don’t want them to. needed here 153. Remember: As you become a man your body and emotions will change. needed here 154. This can be strange and confusing, and these changes will be different for each boy. needed here 155. If you are worried about any of these changes as you become a man, talk to an older friend, relative or someone you trust. needed here 156. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 157. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 158. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Becoming a man”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 159. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 160. Correct! needed here 161. “Becoming a man” needed here